Pilu
by Holtson
Summary: Hanai selalu mencintai Kuroiwa, sampai kapanpun. A Tokkyu fic. Warning: YAOI, Kuroiwa/Hanai, slight Nanjo/Hanai


Pilu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Cast:

- Takatomo Hanai

- Takao Kuroiwa

Hanai menatap Kuroiwa yang berjalan lemas. Tidak biasanya Kuroiwa berjalan seperti itu. Wajah Kuroiwa pucat, tampaknya ia tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya. "Semuanya belum berakhir" kata Kuroiwa tiba-tiba. Hanai yang sedari tadi menatap Kuroiwa sambil duduk di ujung lapangan, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Kuroiwa menatap Hanai dalam, "ya kan, Hanai? Semuanya belum berakhir. Iya, kan?" jerit Kuroiwa dengan suara baritonnya. Hanai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mengangguk lemas. Kuroiwa berjalan mendekati Hanai, hati Hanai langsung dipenuhi semua tentang Kuroiwa. Ia terlalu egois untuk melepaskan Kuroiwa.

Hanai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kuroiwa yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Aku akan kembali! Lihat saja nanti! Ya, semuanya belum berakhir! Aku akan kembali!" kata Kuroiwa dengan semangatnya yang membara. Walaupun begitu, Hanai dapat menangkap kekecewaan dalam nada dan ekspresi Kuroiwa. Hanai tersenyum paksa, "kau akan kembali? Kapan? Bagaimana kalau saat itu aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain?" tanya Hanai. Kuroiwa menatap Hanai dengan tatapan aneh. "Memangnya kau bisa menjadi milik orang lain? Memangnya kau ingin jadi milik siapa?" goda Kuroiwa sambil tersenyum kecut. Hanai diam. Ia memang tidak bisa menjadi milik orang lain, bahkan kalaupun Pak Nanjo atau Sanada yang menginginkannya. Dulu, ia memang menginginkan Sanada. Tapi, Sanada milik Igarashi. Dan sekarang, Sanada adalah milik Igarashi dan Shimamoto. "Kau pergi sajalah," kata Hanai kesal. Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia menangis kencang. Dan ketika ia mencari sosok Kuroiwa, lelaki yang dicarinya itu sudah pergi. Sudah pergi meninggalkan markas. Tapi ia yakin semuanya belum berakhir. Kuroiwa sendiri yang bilang. Ia akan kembali.

Hanai mengerdip sedikit saat Nanjo membelai pipinya. Tangan Nanjo yang kasar itu, tidak sebanding dengan tangan Kuroiwa yang lebih kasar lagi. Agaknya ia merindukan tangan kasar Kuroiwa. "Hey, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Nanjo. Hanai mengangguk dan Nanjo pergi. Tiba-tiba, hujan turun. Hanai berjalan ke samping markas Tokkyu dan meloncati pagarnya. Di samping pagar ada sebuah tempat pemakaman. Hanai berjalan terus menyusuri setiap seluk beluk tempat itu. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah nisan kecil bertuliskan, "RIP Takao Kuroiwa". Hanai mulai menangis tanpa ekspresi. Hatinya pilu. Mulai terbayang lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia kini bersama dengan Nanjo. Sejak Kuroiwa terbaring lemah di dalam tanah.

Mata Hanai sembab. Ia telah kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi, termasuk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Mata Hanai kini sembab dan bengkak. Karena terlalu sering menangis saat malam. Hanai duduk di sebelah kuburan itu dan bersandar pada nisannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyerapi semua yang telah diberikan Kuroiwa kepadanya. Tangisnya makin deras. Ia bahkan menjeritkan nama Kuroiwa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya, dan ingin ia muntahkan. Cukup sudah ia merasakan sakit. Ia muak. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

Hanai mengobrak-abrik bekas kamar Kuroiwa yang sekarang adalah kamar Takamine. Takamine menaruh semua barang-barang Kuroiwa di sebuah lemari. Hanai membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat Swiss. Tangannya memilah-memilah semua perangkat di pisau lipat Swiss itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pisau tumpul. Hanai memasukkan semua perangkat lain ke dalam pisau lipatnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya, untuk apa ia hidup tanpa Kuroiwa. Matanya memandang jauh ke arah dinding. Ia jadi ingat setiap hari-harinya dengan Kuroiwa. Ia memang tidak pernah berbuat sejauh Sanada dan Shimamoto atau Nagakura dan Yara. Tapi, tetap saja hari-harinya terasa sangat berwarna. Ketika malam, ia lebih memilih tidur daripada bertemu Kuroiwa karena ia lebih memilih untuk melihat Kuroiwa di mimpinya. Mimpi-mimpi masa lalu, pikir Hanai. Hanai menggambar sebuah garis di pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau tumpul itu. Darah menjadi warna garisnya. Takamine tidak akan tahu, pikir Hanai. Matanya terpejam, menunggu hingga ajalnya tiba. Tapi ia yakin ajalnya akan jadi terlalu lama kalau ia menunggu. Ia menggambar lebih banyak garis di pergelangan tangannya. Darahnya mengucur deras. Karena tidak sabar, ia akhirnya menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, apalagi saat roh nya meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia "bahagia"

I couldn't let you go

You're like a butterfly

Fly, perch, and leave

END


End file.
